Hey There Delilah
by Flabbergasted Mess
Summary: Percy is member of Plain White T's. Annabeth is a college student. They have a relationship, which Annabeth fears might come to an end. Until a song comes on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second FanFiction! My beta, Natsucrush106 has been a huge help, so thank you! This first chapter is just a flashback/memory of Annabeth's. Please review, it motivates me. **

Annabeth's POV

_Annabeth walked to school with a smile. Why? Because the coolest guy on the entire campus had just asked her out on a date. Percy Jackson. Asked Annabeth Chase on a date. Annabeth. Chase. On. A. Freaking. Date. Her friends saw her ever-so-big-smile and Piper pondered,_

"_Gee Annabeth, what've you gotten into?" she asked,_

"_Um… I'll tell you at lunch," she replied, and ran to class. _

"_He did what?!" Reyna exclaimed her mouth about to the floor. _

"_That's right! He did!" Annabeth replied. _

"_But how? I bet you bribed him," Hazel said,_

"_Do I look like I would bribe him?" Annabeth replied, taking a quick glance at Drew Tanaka, who was over at Percy's table. She looked away when she saw Percy staring at her. _

"_I don't know… Piper, check her wallet, see if that hundred dollar bill is still safe!" Reyna ordered, and they all smiled. _

"_Uh oh, look out Pipes, Jason's coming," Hazel whispered, to Piper. Reyna's smile disappeared when Jason walked up. _

"_So uh… we're still on for tonight, right?" he asked Piper. She took a nervous glance at her friends before answering. _

"_Uh... yeah… I guess…" she replied, _

"_Okay, see you later. Bye Reyna, Haze, and…" he paused, showing Annabeth a little more respect "Annabeth," Why did he show her more respect? Because Percy Jackson is the most popular kid in school, and anyone who dates/knows him is immediately known. _

"_How long have you been dating?" Reyna asked Piper,_

"_Look, Ray, I don't mean to hurt you… I can break up with him if you need me to," she said, understanding that Jason practically forgot about his and Reyna's relationship. _

"_No, no, it's just… he's… you know… gone," she mumbled. _

"_Hey, Reyna, you could try Leo," Hazel offered, glancing at the short kid making jokes that no one understood but they were somehow funny. _

"_Uhyeahno," Reyna replied, mashing her words. _

_Annabeth pushed hair out of her face, only for it to fall back onto it. Percy had just made a strike for bowling. He through his hands up and 'Woo'd. Annabeth smiled and grabbed her ball. _

"_Ready for this?" she asked jokingly. _

"_If you but that ball in the gutter, I'll laugh," Percy replied, taking a drink of soda. Annabeth threw the ball down the ally, and it went straight for the middle pins. _

"_STRIKE!" Annabeth yelled, and threw her hands up in mimic of Percy. _

"_Oh shut up," he said, and smiled. And just as Annabeth was sitting down, Percy kissed her. _

"_Percy, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Annabeth asked. It was their millionth date for their Freshman year in college. _

"_Well, er…" he started,_

"_Yes?" _

"_Well…"_

"_What is it?" _

"_You know the band Plain White T's?" he asked._

_"Yes,"_

"_They offered me a deal,"_

"_Oh Percy that's wonderful!" _

"_But I'll have to leave," _

"_What? But I… Percy…" _

"_Do you mind?"_

"_I just… I love… you… and…" she hesitated, " No Percy, go," she said, giving him a kiss,_

"_So, how's work?" Annabeth asked,_

"_Good, we're working on a new album. It should be out soon," Percy replied,_

"_So how's school?"  
_

"_Percy, it's summer,"_

"_Oh, right," _

"_So, um…" Annabeth said awkwardly,_

"_Annabeth, we're still dating, right?"_

_"Of course Percy!" _

"_Okay, well, I need o talk to you about that," Annabeth's heart sank. Oh no, Oh no, Oh gods no! Annabeth's mind screamed. She took a deep breath in,_

_"All right, what is it?" she asked._

"_Well, I don't want to the public to know we are so um…" he paused, "Can I call you a different name? And then people wont know who Annabeth Chase is," Annabeth thought it was a brilliant plan, better than breaking it at least,_

"_Okay, sure," she replied,_

"_How about…" Percy couldn't think of a name,_

"_Delilah," Annabeth said,_

**What did you think! Good?! I think it was. **

**Please not, this chapter was kind of a prologue. I'm looking forward to writing all of this story, and it would mean a whole lot to me if you reviewed! Please? Just on review would make my day! **


	2. The Song

**This chapter has Jeyna in it, but please don't hate on it if it's bad. **

**Wow, a whole lot of you reviewed and followed this story! Thanks a lot! You guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or the songs used. **

_Beep! Beep! _Annabeth's alarm screamed.

"Ungh, shut up," she mumbled, and pressed the snooze button, and then hopped out of bed. She felt like falling back onto it, but her muscles disagreed. Annabeth checked her watched to see the time and made sure she wouldn't be late. Nope. She made her way to the shower.

-Later-

"So? Anything?" Reyna asked.

"Reyna, please stop asking," Annabeth said, looking down at her salad.

"Well he's had to have contacted you at sometime!" exclaimed Hazel,

"People, let the master of love talk," Piper butted in,

"Because we all know how good you are," Annabeth said, smiling. Piper scoffed and started talking,

"For your information, ever soul needs a mate!" she said, in mimic of Drew.

"No! Please! Stop!" Hazel said, throwing her hands up, causing a waiter to come over. He had blond hair and well…

"Jason! I didn't know you worked here!" Piper said, beaming. Reyna, Hazel and Annabeth looked at each other, and Reyna rubbed her temples.

"Yeah it's just part time, but you know," he trailed off, and Annabeth looked at Reyna, who's head was on the table.

"So, it's nice to see you, on an off school day," Reyna mumbled, "But I have to go," she said, and got up from their table and ran out of the building. Piper looked at Jason in regret. Hazel and Annabeth knew what was coming before it hit.

"Go after her Jason," Piper ordered.

"What? Why?" Jason asked,

"Go. After. Reyna," Piper commanded.

"Piper are you…"

"Yes Jason! Now go! Run after her!" Piper said, and Jason threw off his apron and sprinted after Reyna, who was probably crying by now.

"Nice job girl,' Hazel said.

"Thanks. It was going downhill anyway. Maybe they'll have better luck the third time around," Piper said, and Annabeth looked around. _Look at how he chased her, _Annabeth thought. _He could have chosen not to, but he did. Maybe… Maybe… P-P-Percy might… No Annabeth, he hasn't contacted you in months, it's over. _She told herself. Annabeth took a shaky breath in and looked at her friends.

"So, anyway, we're here to talk about you Annabeth," Piper said, and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, I'm great. My hair is blond. My eyes are grey. I'm designing a building called Olympus. My ex is in the band The Plain White T's," Annabeth said, suddenly not feeling hungry. Hazel made a face.

"Annabeth, please. We're trying to help," she said,

"Why?! Why don't you just go and go on a date with your boyfriends?" she exclaimed, anger biting at her tone. Piper looked at Annabeth, figuring out what was wrong.

"Annabeth, I know you're upset about Percy not contacting you, but he's probably off writing music," she said, and Annabeth frowned.

"Or dating Taylor Swift," she mumbled, and Hazel snorted.

"Maybe you should write a letter," Hazel suggested,

"Oh yeah: Dear Percy, I miss you so much. Please give up a millionaire life to live with me because I only have two more years of college left and am making money by working at Subway, did I mention I live in an apartment?" Annabeth mimicked. She heard the restaurant's door open and say Jason and Reyna smiling and talking. And it hurt.

"I have to leave," Annabeth said, running away from their table and out the door, but Piper was ready to run along with Hazel.

"Annabeth! Wait!" screamed Hazel. Annabeth turned, feeling tears, which she quickly blinked away.

"Why? Is not running going to bring him back?" she huffed, and Piper knitted her eyebrows.

"Let's go to a movie," she offered, and Annabeth crossed her arms, "Annabeth, it'll take our mind off him," she said, and after hesitation, she followed her two friends.

-After the movie-

Annabeth got in her silver bug car and got buckled. She fiddled with the radio until she found her favorite radio station. Then she drove away. The movie theater wasn't too far from her apartment, maybe five minutes away.

"And that was Florida Georgia Line's Cruise! And next well… they've requested that the name is a secret and the listeners figure it out. And to add to this little game of theirs, you'll also get to guess what band this is! The first one to call in receives one thousand dollars in money! So, get those phones ready, and here's the song," the radio said, and Annabeth sighed as a red light flashed. _Great_ she thought. She turned the volume of the song up to block out the honking of the cars. And as she did, she heard Percy's voice beginning a song. The most beautiful song ever,

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty," his voice sang, and her heart felt like a bullet hit it. A song, for her. The light turned green. She didn't want to drive though, she just wanted to sit there and listen to the song forever. But she stepped on the gas and dashed to her apartment. She stepped out of the car when the song was over, tears streaming down her face. And she didn't care that she didn't win the money, even if she knew the band's name and the songs name.

All she cared about was Percy dropped in to say Hey.

**Good? I think I'll write one or two more chapters after this. You tell me. Sorry for all the people who like Jasper better, I felt like some Jeyna. Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or the Plain White T's.**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are all awesome! And all the favorites and follows! So here's the second to last chapter. MSPJO22 helped with this chapter, just gave suggestions. So, here's chapter three:**

"Turn the freaking news on, now!" ordered Piper over the phone, Annabeth groaned.

"Why? I woke up like, five seconds ago!" she exclaimed.

"Just turn it on now," Annabeth sighed and pressed power on the remote. The news channel was on.

"Uh huh. Gas prices getting higher, I'm so shocked," Annabeth said bluntly. She envisioned Piper crossing her arms and frowning.

"Wait for it…" she said, and once the story about the gas prices was done, the news reporter said,

"The Plain White T's have come out with a new come entitled 'Hey There Delilah'. The newest member of the band, Percy Jackson, sings this song, but questions are arising about this 'Delilah'. Who is she? Has she had any contact with the band? Is she a lost family member? Our very own Miles Upland goes behind stage with the band," she said, and then the screen switched to a male reporter with blond hair, a suit, and green eyes. The band members were there.

all except Percy...

"Thanks you Elda," Miles said turning to Dave Tirio, the rhythm guitarist, "So Dave, how are you?"

"I'm good Miles. It's a pleasure to be with you," he said, smiling at the camera.

"Yes, so, your band recently wrote a song called 'Hey There Delilah'. Do you have any idea what that's about?" he asked, and Dave smiled.

"Well, Percy Jackson wrote it actually, but he can be with us today, so I'll tell you," he paused as if waiting for Percy to come, and then he smiled, "Percy met a girl…named Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. At college, but he nicknamed her Delilah. And then he left her, alone. He wrote her this song," he explained, and Annabeth felt a little bit of anger. Miles nodded and asked his next question, as if on queue.

"And do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah. In apartment 302 Cloverdale dr. 2390," he said, and the news went to a commercial break. Annabeth gasped.

'Piper, I gotta go," she said and hung up. She dashed to a closet to get a suitcase. The she went back to her bedroom and got dressed in an orange tee shirt and jeans, and then packed clothes into her case. She went to the bathroom and put her toothbrush in her bag along with her toothpaste. She brushed her curly blond hair quickly and stuffed it in her bag.

Suddenly she heard clambering downstairs. _That's it. I'm done for. The press has found me. Might as well tell Hazel and Nico to arrange my funeral right now because there's no way I'm starving myself into weighing two pounds, _She thought to herself, and slid down the bathroom wall to the ground. She sat there for a while until she thought, _Why no camera flashes? No 'Miss Chase! Come and be blinded by the cameras miss Chase!'?_ so she crept out of the bathroom and into the kitchen down stairs. No one. She looked around until something caught her eye. It was a red piece of paper, with black letters written in Percy's handwriting. it read:

_Sorry I couldn't ask you in person, had to run. Just look for the back piece of paper – Percy_

She stood there shocked. When had this gotten here? It was probably a hoax. But even so, Annabeth searched for the black piece of paper. Nothing. SO she went upstairs to her bedroom. There she found it on her bed. She picked it up, hands trembling. A smiled formed around her lips as she read the four words. The four beautiful, beautiful words. Words that changed her life, forever,

_Will you marry me?_

**Good? Review please! You guys are so sweet! Sorry if I made the band guy mean, I needed to do it so everything would happen :) Oh, I'm not sure if the address to her apartment is real, I just made it up. **

**Edited by: Natsucrush106**


	4. The Picnic

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have been meaning to! And I lied: I'm not sure how many chapters I will write in this! Review and give me suggestions! **

Annabeth examined herself in the mirror with her sparkling grey eyes. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, which hung over her shoulder. She had a white sundress on, which went low. But not too low to make her embarrassed. She had silky silver scarf around her neck, and had white sandals on her feet. The scarf looks almost like a veil, but Piper assured her it was a scarf. Piper was just applying her make up when Annabeth asked,

"Geez Piper! I thought we're just going to have a picnic!" she exclaimed, looking at her graduates degree hanging on her wall. She had graduated a year ago and in that time had made no wedding plans and started building her hotel/museum called 'Olympus'.

"We are! But you have to look nice!" she exclaimed. Piper, Reyna, and Hazel were all in sleeveless grey dresses, which had a silky look to it. Their hair was up in French braids and pinned in the back of their heads.

"Done?" Reyna questioned.

"Please say yes!" Hazel said.

"Aaaaaaand…done!" Piper said, standing up. Hazel grabbed the picnic basket, Annabeth grabbed the mat to sit on, and Piper and Reyna grabbed two coolers. They walked to Piper's dad's limo, and sat down inside of it. The limo had furniture like a hotel's , and even a flat screen, along with dark windows. The car started and they were off to the park, which was only a mile away. Reyna fiddled with her engagement ring that Jason had gave her. Annabeth watched as Reyna stared at the floor. She looked at Hazel, who was staring a Piper, who was smiling hugely.

"So, Piper, can you please stop smiling? It's freaking me out?" Annabeth asked, the four laughed. Hazel hugged the picnic basket close and said,

"Yeah, you'll probably be stuck like that forever. Better start practicing how to talk with a smile on your face constantly!"

"Oh come on," Reyna said, "Take that smile, and turn it upside down!" Annabeth smiled,

"You do realize that doesn't rhyme, right?"

"Alright Mrs. I'm-building-a-five-star-hotel, you rhyme better," Reyna replied, and Annabeth cleared her throat,

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I can rhyme, unlike you," they all laughed, and then the car lurched to a stop. Hazel smiled hugely,

"We're here!" she exclaimed,

"Hazel, relax. It. Is. Just. A. Picnic," Piper said, and someone opened the door. Annabeth was too busy looking away, so when it was her turn to get out, she did not see the toad to her side.

"Annabeth! Look out! A toad!" Reyna said, pointing, and then the toad hopped away.

"Luckily it didn't hop on your head," Hazel said, now following Piper, who was skipping like a five year old through the park to the area with the trees. Annabeth followed, clutching the mat to her chest. The day was sunny and clear, and the grass was green and fresh. And the temperature was perfect, about 78 degrees, which was the best to Annabeth, because she is usually too cold.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked, once they had passed the spot Piper had originally chosen for the picnic.

"Just follow the leader, Annabeth," Hazel told her, so she did. Her sandals were fitting fine, along with her dress, which was surprisingly comfortable. Her scarf was a little itchy at first, but she got used to it.

"Here! Er... Annabeth, we're going to go set up! You wait here, one of us will come and get you!" Reyna said, running away with Piper and Hazel.

"But-" Annabeth started to say, but Hazel cut her off yelling,

"Stay there!" and Annabeth did. She stayed there until her legs got tired, but that doesn't tend to take long, just about ten minutes. She heard someone walking towards her, and realized it was a man. Her father, to be specific. And he was in a… suit?

"Dad?!" Annabeth asked, and when her father got to her, he took her arm in his. Suddenly, it all clicked. The white dress. The scarf being a veil, but being a scarf. Reyna, Hazel, and Piper dressed in the same dress. Her father wearing a suit and taking her arm.

Annabeth was getting married today.

Her father led her along in a straight line on the grass until they reached it. The wedding. The white seats filled with family, friends, and then past the seats, the platform. And there he was. Percy Jackson. His back to her, and Grover, his best man was at his side. Annabeth saw Grover whisper to Percy,

"She looks beautiful," and she smiled. Her father whispered in Annabeth's ear,

"I love you," and then he let her go. She stepped on the platform and smiled as Percy took her in for the first time in a year. They grabbed hands, and Annabeth almost cried out of joy.

The said their vows, he slipped the ring on her finger, and then he flipped her scarf, which was really a veil, and he kissed her, joining her into his family.

**Good? Hey, go and check out my forum! It's called 'Camp Jupiter Role Play'. Thanks!**

**-F**


	5. Chapter 5-Some News

Annabeth wasn't quite sure how she wasn't blind yet. The media seemed to be raving about how Percy and her getting married and all. Even though she was just a common person before she got married, now she couldn't look out of the window of their million dollar home and not see a paparazzi. It was like 'Maybe I'll go and see the little baby bird in the ne-AHHHH!' Percy and her traveled a lot, and she got on the red carpet a lot also. Her favorite dress was a silky silver mermaid dress with silver flats.

"Percy?" she asked, cutting up onions for their baked potatoes, even though they could afford a cook, she still preferred cooking for them.

"Yeah?" he replied, walking into the rather large kitchen, smirking like he was planning something devious. Annabeth sighed,

"What type of cheese?" she inquired, knowing that wasn't the reason she called him, and he knew it too. She stayed home when they went on tour, she hadn't seen for months, now all she wanted for him to do was for him to be next to her.

"Annie, you're the smart one. You should know," she smiled, knowing what cheese he wanted.

"Blue cheese then," she replied, walking to their huge fridge to get the cheese. When she turned around to go to the island where the rest of the add ons for the potatoes, her face went into Percy's chest. She relaxed and sighed, and then he gripped her into a tight hug.

"Percy…" she started to protest, but now there weren't very many moments like this, so she chose to savor it. They stood there until Percy let go, saying,

"Alright then,"

"Yeah, I'm going to grate the cheese,"

"No Annie, let me," he said, taking the cheese from her and rubbing it on the grater, making Annabeth laugh.

"What?" he asked,

"You're grating it the wrong way," she replied, trying to hold back her laughter, Percy smiled,

"You want to grate the cheese? I can," he looked at what Annabeth was doing, "Cut thw bacon," she nodded, and they switched spaces.

-A few months later-

Annabeth gasped at her newfound news. She wanted this, but at the same time, she didn't. Her mother said it was a bumpy ride, but worth it. But she almost she had jumped from the football goal like Travis and Conner had dared her to in high school. She couldn't wait for Percy to come home, they could afford the ride.

"Come on… any minute now…" she said, and just as she finished, their front door opened. Annabeth sighed in relief, she walked to the entry way, and hugged Percy.

"Hey Percy, you're home early,"

"I know, the band told me to come home early," he replied, and Annabeth smiled.

"Percy, I have something to tell you," he grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen,

"Yes?"

Annabeth took in a deep breath, preparing herself for his answer,

"I'm pregnant,"

**Ha! Please review! Did you like this chapters ending? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, The Plain White T's, or Olive Garden. **

"Yes, I want the throne with lightning and then- What? No! This is floor twelve, Zeus's floor. Yes, Poseidon is under him, Hades is under Poseidon, got it? Alright, I need you to get a throne and I think Malcolm sent you a picture, yes with the lighting. You got it? Good," Annabeth sighed, hanging up her phone.

"You alright?" Percy asked, stepping into the room, and she looked at him, eyes drowsy. She looked down at herself, looking like an everyday girl,

"Uh… yeah, just tired. My people supplying the thrones are being difficult though," she ran her fingers through the top of her blond hair, "Stressed though. With the baby on the way, and then putting everything in here, it's difficult," they had found out just days before, Percy suggested she rest, but she wanted to get on with 'Olympus'. All he did was smiled, rubbed her arms, and said that she needed rest. Annabeth didn't know what it meant, if he was excited or not. Percy looked at her,

"How about you take tonight off and we go on a date, just you and me," he suggested, and she looked at him,

"Really?" she asked,

"Yeah, just take off starting now and we can go home," she smiled, and they walked out,

"Malcolm! You're in charge! I'm taking off!" she yelled at her assistant, and then Percy picked her up bridal style and they walked down the stairs.

-Later-

"Yeah, olives with it, and extra cheese," Percy said, ordering them an extra large salad at Olive Garden. Annabeth and him had asked for a private spot there, with two chairs, and one menu. Percy looked at her, and she said,

"And did you make sure our waters were diet?" the waitress looked at them, completely stunned,

"I'm not sure there's such a thing," they both smiled, and Percy took out his hand,

"Percy Jackson, singer of The Plain White T's, and my wife, Annabeth Chase," he said, grinning hugely, while the waitress gasped,

"I knew I recognized you!" she choked on air, and Percy stood,

"You alright? Do you want my autograph or anything?" he asked, knowing the answer and getting out his pen and paper, signing it,

"Thank you!" the girl said, her red hair sticking to her tear stained face,and Percy hugged her,

"You're welcome, and…" this was Annabeth's cue,

"What do you need?" she asked the girl, and she gasped,

"What do you mean?"

"We can help you, just tell us,"

"You know what? Here" Percy signed another piece of paper, "sell it, one to keep, and one to sell," he said, and she took it.

"I-I-I'll be right out with the salad," she said, and Percy looked at her,

"She was nice," Percy stated while Annabeth smiled,

"You're too nice to fans,"

"Hey, they keep me in business, there's really nothing I can do for them" he replied,

-Later-

"Yes, that movie," Annabeth said, to the movie worker, pointing to a poster. Percy had his hand entwined in hers, making her feel safe.

"Alrighty then, here you go, two for 'That Movie'," he said, giving them the tickets for the movie. They decided that they would watch a random movie, but they really didn't watch it. They spent most of the time sharing saliva. As they were walking out, Percy said,

"The previews were good," and they both laughed, Percy took her hand,

"Percy?" she asked, wondering why he was pulling her close, in the movie theater parking lot.

"That's me. My name. Thanks, you finally learned it," he said, placing his hand on her hip and he led her in a gentle sway.

"You're so cheesy," she said and he chuckled,

"I pay more attention to chick flicks than you think I do," they stayed there until Annabeth told Percy,

"We need to go home, I've got a doctor's appointment, and you gave me permission to tell Hazel, Piper and Reyna,"

"Just make sure the phone doesn't tell anybody," Percy replied, letting go of her and leading her to the car.

-On the phone-

"What? You're pregnant?" Reyna exclaimed,

"Yes Reyna,"

"I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said, and then hung up. Annabeth turned to Percy,

"That was the last phone call, I need to go to bed now," she said, hugging him, and he kissed her.

"Okay, one more week," he said, and she looked at him,

"Until?"

"The band and I travel to California for a few months, I thought you knew!" Annabeth looked at him,

"A few months? Percy! How many?"

"I-I-I. Oh gosh Annabeth… I'm horrible… I'm sorry," he said, mentally punching himself,

"No, no, it's alright… Reyna and Piper and Hazel can take care of me," she said, hugging him. She wouldn't have many moments like this.

**Hey, check out my poll on my profile to vote for what the kid(s) name might be! **

**Natsucrush106: You closed PM-ing, so I can't let you beta this because my email is down. Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye Percy," Annabeth said, hugging him, and she felt his warm arms wrapping around her waist as he hugged her back.

"Bye Annie, I'll be back in a few months," she sighed, pulling away from the hug, Her friends were there, Leo, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, and even her old friend Nico. They would be taking care of her while Percy was gone; the schedule had changed so he would be gone for almost all of her pregnancy. There was no escaping it though, he would have gotten fired, and Annabeth didn't want that. Percy escaped her arms, and he went to the limo waiting for him, she stepped back, and then felt Reyna hug her.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. We're here," Annabeth let a tear fall, and then she went into the warm embrace of her friend. Coach Hedge was watching over Reyna and Jason's kids, along with Leo and Hazel's. Frank had left Hazel because he felt like he wasn't treating her right. Piper was saved by him, and they fell in love, it was a sweet story that Annabeth would tell her child one day. Reyna hugged her back, and then led her to the couch.

"Annabeth, rest, you have another appointment tomorrow, remember?" Piper said, and Annabeth nodded. She got up and walked upstairs, to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, sleeping.

Annabeth woke to her cell phone ringing, she answered it, and Percy's voice was on the other end,

"Hey Wise Girl, I'm here," he said, his voice sounded tired, but it made Annabeth happy. He had taken the time to call her, "how we doing?"

"Good, I just took a nap," she said, smiling at his voice,

"I took a pretty long one on the plane, did you know that they serve blue food in first class?" Annabeth laughed,

"Really? That's cool, I wonder if our kid will like blue food," she almost heard Percy smile,

"Yes, so do I," they talked for hours, until she had to go on Percy's orders.

-A few days later-

Annabeth walked up the stairs to her bedroom stressed. She had been for the past few days, and even though Leo had just finished making a spider killer that looked like a spider (She thought it was really ironic) for her so she wouldn't get bit, she wanted to be alone. Nico, Frank and Jason had been cleaning the house for her, and Reyna and Piper had been cooking for them. Reyna was an excellent cook, Piper make it all look pretty, because she's not a great cook. Hazel and Leo would get the food, and then Leo would make up crazy jokes that were so weird everyone laughed. Annabeth frowned at the fact that Leo was in her room; he had a crazy smile on his face.

"Leo, have I ever told you that the smile freaks me out?" she asked him, and he nodded and left to room. She jumped on her bed, hugging Percy's pillow, smelling it.

"I miss you Percy," she said, and as she squeezed it, she felt a crinkling; she knitted her eyebrows and pulled the paper out of the pillow case. Annabeth opened the folded paper and read the words out loud,

" 'Don't count the miles, count the 'I love you's – Christina'" she smiled, and then she folded the paper up, silently thanking the singer for sending it to her. Percy and Annabeth had met her before, she was pretty nice, and Annabeth had talked to her before. She trusted her, but not as much as any of her friends at her house. She sighed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

-Weeks later-

Annabeth had Reyna drive her to and from the doctor's office. It was a good thing too, she wouldn't have been able to drive home in the state she was in. She was crying, she couldn't stop, not until she got over it. Not until Percy heard the news.

"Annabeth, please tell me, I'm worried," Reyna said, as she was driving her home, Annabeth didn't reply, she only looked out her window until she got home. When she did, she ran upstairs and dialed Percy,

"Annabeth?! Are you alright? What happened?" Percy's voice calmed her down, and she was able to speak her words,

"P-Percy," she paused, letting a tear or two fall, "I went to the doctor today,"

"What did he say Annie?" Percy's voice was worried,

"I-I'm sorry, did y-you want a girl or a boy?" she held her breath, awaiting his answer,

"Annabeth? What?"

"Twins Percy. We're having twins."

**So, if this chapter is highlighted in green, sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, but it did, and my computer doesn't want to change it back. So, yeah, a boy and a girl. VOTE! **


	8. Chapter 8

"The flight what?" Annabeth said over her cell, to Percy,

"Annie, I'm sorry, the flight's been delayed for a few hours. The snow has been rough here, at least the flight will only be two hours. I'll be back by ten tonight," he said, as she looked through baby blankets. She was nine months pregnant and that was what she had forgotten. Reyna had tried to go and get the blankets herself, but Annabeth insisted, she wanted to get out of the house. So, she was looking at a blue blanket at the moment, while talking to Percy on the phone.

"Alright Percy, I have to-" she gasped, the cashier next to her and Percy both said at the same time,

"Is everything alright?" she grabbed her stomach area, around the twins, and dropped the blanket.

"My water just broke," she said, and hung up. The cashier ran to her and got a cart.

"Ma'am, please, hop in here, I think we have mattresses in the back, lay down there," she said, and Annabeth got in the cart. She took deep breaths, like Reyna and Hazel had told her to. The cashier pushed the cart quickly through the store, until she reached the back of the store, where the rest of the things where. There, she and the cashier saw mattresses covered in plastic, they made their way over to them and then Annabeth laid down on them.

"I need more help over here!" the cashier yelled, and two other women came running to Annabeth, "She's going into labor, help me," they nodded.

-A few hours later-

She had closed her eyes, the second child had come out a few minutes before, all Annabeth wanted to do was pass out. That wasn't going to happen. The babies were crying, and everyone was congratulating her and getting her blankets and bed sheets and things. She had gotten a very fluffy pillow, and a white bed sheet, which was now stained with blood. The manager didn't mind though, he was busy getting (Baby blankets) for Annabeth. After a while, she got to hold the girl, who Percy and she had decided to name Delilah. Delilah was a little quieter than her brother, Luke. Annabeth rubbed her fingertips on Delilah's head softly, smiling.

"Hey there," she said, and then a hand was placed on her shoulder. Annabeth gasped, and looked at who put it there. Percy. It was only five in the evening.

"Someone heard our conversation and gave me their tickets so I could be here sooner," Percy said, and Annabeth saw that he was holding Luke.

"Our conversation? Was I on speaker?"

"No, I told the band, someone heard that conversation," Annabeth nodded, and smiled at Luke, he was sleeping. Suddenly, Percy kissed her, and she smiled.

"Good to see you, Seaweed Brain," Percy had gained the nickname on the beach when he got knocked off of his surfboard and got a mouthful of seaweed. Annabeth smiled at the memory, but then another popped into her mind. The day she first heard the song. None of this would have happened the way it did if it weren't for that song. The marriage. The children.

It all started with a song.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm making this the last chapter, the other one would have been, but I was asked to write more.****  
**  
Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or the Plain White T's

-Five years later-

"Mamma! Mamma! Luke took my knife!" Delilah screamed, running around the house to find Annabeth. She was in the laundry room, shoving the whites in. Sighing, she turned to face her children, Luke was holding Delilah's knife in his hand, and Delilah had a red face and was glaring at Luke. Annabeth looked at Luke,

"What have we told you Luke? Delilah has her knife, and you have your dagger," she knelt and looked directly at Luke's eyes, "Heroes have dagger, remember?" he nodded,

"Yes mommy. I sorry," he handed Delilah her knife,

"Tell that to your sister,"

"Sorry Delilah, I won't do it again," he said, and Delilah smiled, some black hair falling in her face.

"It's alright, Luke," then she left the room, singing a song she had heard, she was quite good at it, for a five years old, "'Oh, it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me…'" when she was out of earshot, Luke turned to his mom. He had blue eyes, and a piece of hair that wasn't blond like his mothers, but grey. He admitted once it was his favorite part of him.

"Mommy? Why did you give her the knife? Why can't I have it?" Annabeth thought about his question, but then she come up with an answer.

"Because," she picked him up, "we thought that Luke would like daggers. Now it's the dagger or nothing at all," Luke pouted.

"Fine" he huffed, and wriggled out of his mother's arms and rant to his room.

-Five years after that-

Luke screamed, causing his dad to freak out.

"What happened?" he asked, after he had ran to where the scream came from. Luke was holding his left cheek, and Delilah's face was white.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, I just… you know…. Kidnapping," she said,

"That doesn't give you the right to throw your knife at me!"

"Well you shouldn't scare me like that,"

"What happened?" Percy repeated,

"I threw my knife at Luke," Percy took Luke's hand away from his cheek, and examined it. The cut wasn't deep, but just enough to hurt badly. Percy understood Delilah's concern, a few weeks ago, someone tried to kidnap her. She was on the streets, with her friends, walking from the park to the movie theater, where Annabeth would pay for a movie. He had grabbed her wrist and attempted to put her in a car, but she had her knife. She pulled it on him and threatened to stab him, he didn't back down. So she cut his arm, and as he recovered from the shock that a girl had a knife, she ran away. Ever since then, she'd been terrified for it to happen again.  
Percy tried to be understanding,

"Alright, Delilah, you go to your room, I'll fix Luke up," he said, as he turned around and led Luke to his bathroom.

-Eight years later-

"I'm back!" Delilah exclaimed, closing the front door and putting her jacket on the island. She wasn't a purse girl, she only needed covering clothes, her knife, and shoes, then she'd be fine. Delilah had just gotten back from a date wit a boy named Sean. He had light brown hair, and a tendency to call her 'Deli'. He had asked her out by giving her a pineapple that said 'You. Me. Lunch.' She accepted. Sean was a nice boy, he made stupid jokes, and had a friend named Gus. Delilah's friend, Alison, was dating him. Sean's parents, Reyna and Jason, had approved to their dating, but Percy and Annabeth took a little more convincing. They had thought about it, and then asked Delilah what she liked about him, then thought some more. The whole process went on for a few weeks, until they caved.

"How… was… it?" Percy managed to get out, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Dad, it was fine. Don't worry," she said, taking a drink of water. Annabeth walked into the kitchen,

"What did you do? Were you two safe? Did you go cliff diving? Did any of you get hurt?" she asked, cornering Delilah into a cabinet, their faces inches apart. The reason: Delilah's first date. She had promised to herself no dating until she was an adult, and had managed to keep it. That was good.

"Mom, mom, I'm sure Delilah was perfectly safe. Maybe even killed a few people," she heard Luke's voice say. His face peered around their mother's shoulder, taking both of them, and pulling her away, "Give her some space, sheesh people. It's not like she just went cliff diving,"

-four years later-

A camera flashed in their faces, and then another. Delilah leaned into Luke, and whispered,

"Now I know why dad retired," they both chuckled, posing for another shot,

"And why mom got thicker curtains," they smiled again, then walked down he red carpet some more. Delilah had turned out to be a very good singer, while Luke took up acting. Both of them were truly excellent, except for the time when Luke forgot his lines and Delilah lost her voice.  
Their lives turned out to be amazing. Delilah married Sean, and had four kids, (one set of triplets, all boys.) and Luke married a girl called Blaire, an actress. They had two children.

Percy and Annabeth died, both aged eighty-two. He retired when he was in his late thirties, while Annabeth's hotel, Olympus, went on to be a success. It was a major place to go, celebrities even bought room to live in.

But nobody lives happily ever after.

Delilah died in a car crash, with Sean, on their way to an award ceremony. The driver had drunk to much hours before. They were sixty- three.

Blaire died when she was fifty, she went missing, and was never found again. Luke moved on, after a while. He died when he was eighty-five.

The End.


End file.
